1. Field
The following description relates to a loop scheduling method.
2. Description of Related Art
A very long instruction word (VLIW) processor or a coarse-grained reconfigurable array (CGRA) processor uses a plurality of functional units (FUs). To allow the FUs to communicate with one another, the FUs may be connected to one another through data paths.
In choosing configurations of the data paths and the FUs in the processor, a number of combinations may be possible.